


A characterization of Halbarad Dúnadan

by simbelmynes



Series: Essays on Tolkien [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Essays, Meta, The Grey Company, Tolkien, tolkien analysis, tolkien essay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbelmynes/pseuds/simbelmynes
Summary: A short essay containing my views on the leader of the Grey Company.





	A characterization of Halbarad Dúnadan

As a minor character of The Lord of the Rings who appears only in Return of the King, Halbarad Dúnadan (though unimportant in the main narration) is a tremendously significant character, in his actions a pivotal symbolism being present. A ranger of the north, second in command of the dúnedain and leader of the grey-company, Halbarad embodies the same lawful good character that is present in one of the protagonists, namely Aragorn. Although they share similar character alignment, Aragorn is created to be the type of unwilling savior, a hero on his initiation road, who cannot fail and who matures throughout the journey, being ready to pass from the status of unimportant ranger to king. Halbarad on the other hand, embodies the common men, the nameless heroes who live and die without being remembered in tales, who can be good men, people with families and dreams and hopes and still die.

Halbarad is remembered for his two important quotes who are also important to the characterization of all the dúnedain:

> “A little people but of great worth are the Shire-folk. Little do they know of our long labour for the safe-keeping of their borders. Yet, I grudge it not.”

In just a few words, he manages to convey the long work the dúnedain must do in order to keep safe not only the hobbits of the Shire but also the whole land of Eriador. In Bree the rangers are unwelcome, called vagabonds and whisked away, refused even a warm meal (as told by Barliman Butterbur when Frodo inquires about Strider). Yet does the fact that they are unwelcome, considered savage and strange stop them for doing a duty they have sworn no oath for? A duty that not only they have transmitted from generation to generation, but also brings them no glory, renown or fortune. The hobbits are falsely lead to believe that their country is safe only because they do not meddle in the affairs of strangers. But, were not for the rangers of the north, the Shire would need more than Honorary Bounders for “protection”. Halbarad states that not only he does not despise a life of poverty and nonrecognition, but also that his single reward (the safe-keeping of others) is enough. This brings us to the second quote. 

> “This is an evil door and my death lies beyond it. I will dare to pass it nonetheless;….“.

Halbarad possesses an ability rarer among both humans and even elves: foresight (the ability to predict the future). We are not told in which form, be it a dream or a vision. Exactly this ability turns him into a tragic character, his unwillingness to turn from the face of death even if it is certain. We are led to believe that he prophesied the road on the Paths of the Dead at an earlier date and was aware that once he will undertake this journey (leave Sarn Ford and travel to Aragorn in Rohan) his death was imminent. Yet even with this knowledge in mind, he still respects his duty to his leader and doesn’t run in the face of death. His choice of staying steadfast in his duty to the end is symbolic, representing the whole nameless soldiers who follow their leaders in battle, fighting for the greater good even if knowing the fate that awaits them. 

Another fact that is important to his characterization is his relationship with Arwen. We are told that Arwen has wrought in secret a banner embroidered with seven mithril stars, that was meant to be the sign of Aragorn’s first showing as the King of Gondor. When the Grey Company is summoned south by Galadriel, they make a stop in Imladris in order for Elladan and Elrohir to join and also for Arwen to hand him the standard. Why has she not given it to her brothers but to him? It is no guarded secret that there was a great friendship between both Halbarad and Aragorn, and that Arwen must have known by now the importance of his friend in her future husband’s life. Perhaps she has read him and knew that this was his last road and gave it to him as a last honor to his chieftain. Perhaps their own friendship made her decide he was the best candidate to such a honor, unlike her brothers who even if they helped often the rangers of the north, could not understand the situation as well as him.

Later on their journey, when Aragorn first reveals himself as the heir of Isildur through the Palantir in Hornburg, it is not the kings of Rohan or the Sons of Elrond he wants by his side but his devoted friend and if this is not the sign of true devotion and loyalty, then I do not know what is. One may stray into the territory of un-canon interactions and presume that in the nights when the Grey Company called halts for rest, he stood awake planning their journey and trying not to worry about its end, knowing that he will never see the northern lands again. Also the Grey Company on its road (though unmentioned in the narration) had to cross through Dunland, which was under the immediate influence of Saruman and was at war with Rohan. A company of 33 strangers (and containing elves) would not be welcomed.

One fact remains certain: even if Halbarad is a tragic hero, his death as symbolism, he remains a selfless, matured and devoted person, important to the narration and the general theme of the lord of the rings.


End file.
